popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sign Of Collapse
Lyrics English Praise me by your lie With your life Break me by your heart Cast a spell Chase me in the dark With eternal flame Wasn't worldwide fame your wish? And what I hope to see in your eyes Lily is the sign of collapse You'll filled with dismay, rise and fall down What I sing is a song for dead And what I dance is prayer for dead Lily is the sign of collapse You try to jive to live! In this dark, I call your name Pin a curse for tragic memories, dying Curtain rises for my race I can see your racial regret Hold these torches for the fair If you want to be the queen Leave your life away You could be darkness Wicked witches in your heart When you lose yourself Raise your head, cry for mercy from the cave Feel my hand, freeze over Look alive and hold these torches for the fair I'm just calling, wherever English (Long Version) Praise me by your lie With your life Break me by your heart Cast a spell Chase me in the dark With eternal flame Wasn't worldwide fame your wish? And what I hope to see in your eyes 'Lily' is the sign of collapse You'll filled with dismay, rise and fall down What I sing is a song for caves And what I dance is prayer for dead 'Lily' is the sign of collapse You try to jive to live for morning Cry Dawn Sigh, Pray Ice Crush Try to kill the pain Raise a flag No flaws when you wish in my cave 'Lily' say the word when you're down This lone lost world, sound for the mode Dizzy, take a bone, set for the keel You row the boat when you find out 'Lily' came to sing in your eyes You try to jive to live! In this dark, I call your name Pin a curse for tragic memories, dying Curtain rises for my race I can see your racial regret Hold these torches for the fair Frozen roses are on my field I finished gathering them in caves 'Lily' for the change of my life These torches for this phase of folky What I chase is a curve for dead And what I gaze is prayer for live 'Lily' is the sign of collapse You try to jive to feel! I can see your face of doubt Fill with eyes for fear You could be darkness Raise your face to see the light Take a step to worse This is my precious torch for all the fair If you want to be the queen Leave your life away You could be darkness Wicked witches in your heart When you lose yourself Raise your head, cry for mercy from the cave Feel my hand, freeze over Look alive and hold these torches for the fair I'm just calling, wherever Song Connections / Remixes * A long version of The Sign Of Collapse, titled The Sign Of Collapse (A Long Phase Version), appears on the pop'n music ラピストリア original soundtrack vol.2 album. Videos Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music Lapistoria Category:Lapistoria Songs Category:Akino Songs